Now Until Forever
by FanAndSphere
Summary: Bisakah Sasuke membantu Naruto untuk melupakan trauma masa lalunya? Warning: Lemon, PWP, Hard Yaoi. Don't like, don't read. RnR please. SasuNaru, dedicated to SasuNaru day!


**A/N: **Haloooo minna-san, saya balik bikin fic nih untuk SasuNaru Day. Maaf kalau kependekan karena ini saya bikinnya ngebut. Tadi pas saya pulang liburan, bergegas ke kamar untuk nge publish fic, saya menemukan bahwa komputer saya HANG! Tidak bisa dinyalakan sama sekali. Saya pun panik dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita baru di laptop. Hiks sedih :'( (nangis guling guling). Jadi barulah saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini, meskipun pendek ( takut udah abis batas waktunya soalnya). Hpe you'll enjoy this fic!

**Warning**: Lemon, PWP, Hard Yaoi, don't like don't read!

**Summary**: Bisakah Sasuke memulihkan Naruto dari trauma masa lalunya? Trauma dari sepupu Sasuke sendiri, yaitu Sai, yang dengan kejam telah memperkosa Naruto tanpa belas kasihan?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto punya Masahi Kishimoto-sensei!

**Now Until Forever**

Sasuke sedang berada di atas tempat tidur mereka, memandangi wajah kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan polos tanpa busana. Sasuke memandang pemuda itu, mengamati kecantikan pemuda di depannya. Di ruangan yang redup itu, dimana cahaya hanya berasal dari lilin-lilin yang membuat ruangan ini menjadi lebih indah, kekasihnya, yang bernama Naruto, terlihat sangat tenang malam ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Siap untuk dihabisi oleh nafsu dan hasrat Sasuke.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang menahan Sasuke untuk tidak segera menghabisi tubuh pemuda itu langsung di tempat ini. Itu adalah pancaran rasa cinta dari mata biru langit kekasihnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, datang ketetapan hati dengan sedikit rasa takut di matanya.

Sasuke maju ke arah kekasihnya itu dan membungkus bibir Naruto dengan ciuman pelan. Kulitnya yang putih pucat itu bercahaya diantara cahaya-cahaya lilin yang redup dan matanya yang hitam pekat, berkilauan dengan ekspresi yang identik dengan mata kekasihnya. Kedua tubuh itu, dengan bentuk yang sama tetapi warna kulit yang berbeda, adalah pemandangan yang sangat mempesona.

"Cantik sekali...", gumam Sasuke. Bibirnya masih menyatu dengan sang rambut pirang.

"Sasuke...", Naruto berbisik balik, mengalah di pelukan Teme-nya itu.

Atmosfir dalam ruangan itu berat dengan antisipasi akan kejadian yang akan terjadi malam itu. Tetapi tetap saja, suasananya nyaman da cinta bertaburan di udara dengan kombinasi nafsu dan hasrat. Kedua pemuda itu melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sasuke dan Naruta terkunci dalam pelukan mereka, dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan, dan kulit mereka yang bersentuhan. Sasuke melepas salah satu tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Naruto dengan pelan. Naruto tampak menikmati sentuhan Sasuke itu.

"Naruto...apa kau yakin tentang ini?", Sasuke telah menahan dari dulu tentang hal ini dan tidak ingin menakuti kekasihnya dengan nafsunya yang berbahaya.

Sekarang, keselamatan juga kesejahteraan kekasihnya adalah yang terpenting. Dia memeluk Naruto, menjaganya di sisinya, tetap mengelus pipinya.

"Masih ada waktu untuk memikirkan ini kembali".

Naruto mengadahkan wajahnya dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya. Kekasihnya sangat mengerti dirinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dia mengingat kembali kenangan lamanya yang menyakitkan, tetapi akhirnya dia menemukan kekuatan baru untuk maju bersama dengan cinta barunya. Dia sudah berjanji padanya, akan segera mengatakannya kalau sudah siap...dan dia sudah siap untuk menepati janjinya.

"Kau sudah menunggu cukup lama. Aku punya janji untuk ditepati dan aku akan menepati janjiku", Naruto berkata mantap.

Sasuke merasakan sedikt ketakutan dan keraguan pada kalimat setelahnya. "Tetapi aku sudah lupa caranya, sudah lama sekali sejak-".

Sasuke mendiamkannya dengan ciuman yang lain, tidak ingin kekasihnya mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruk. Dia tersenyum manis dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat, diatas kasur yang nyaman.

Kaki putih pucat perlahan menutupi pinggang pemuda lainnya, menarik tubuh berwarna caramel itu semakin dekat. Kaki mereka bertautan dan bibir mereka menyatu untuk ciuman pelan. Sasuke mendesah pelan saat dia menautkan jemarinya dengan rambut pirang terang, mendekatkan kedua pinggang mereka. Naruto merasa tidak nyaman akan sensasi itu dan melepas ciuman mereka dengan kasar, Membenamkan kepalanya dibawah dagu kekasihnya. Sasuke mendekap tubuhnya dan mengelus punggungnya untuk melepaskan tekanan yang dirasakan Naruto.

Pelan-pelan memulai lagi, Sasuke mengajarkan Naruto seni berciuman (SasoDei: sejak kapan ciuman jadi seni?). Sebelum Naruto menyadarinya, dia menemukan dirinya sedang merasakan kehangatan bibir kekasihnya. Sasuke mengghisap bibir bawah Naruto. Membuat bibirnya membengkak. Naruto membuka mulutnya, membuat lidah Sasuke masuk menggerilnya di dalam mulutnya, berniat untuk mereasakan setiap inchi mulutnya. Naruto membalas dengan antusias, mengerang dan mendesah ketika dia merasakan lidah Sasuke menjelajahi bagian dalam mulutnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto bergabung dengan kekasihnya dalam duel lidah itu. Sang rambut pirang dapat merasakan dirinya menegang dan menegang selama ciuman itu berlangsung. Cairan bening berkilauan menghubungkan bibir basah mereka saat Sasuke dengan menggoda menghisap lidah Naruto.

'Kami-sama..._so good_'

Dengan tidak sadar Naruto menarik Sasuke mendekati dirinya, menautkan jemarinya di rambut hitam sang kekasih, menahannya agar tidak bergerak. Sasuke mengerang pelan saat merasakan kejantanan kekasihnya bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Perlahan, nafsu dan hasrat mulai menguasai keduanya.

Sasuke melepas lidahnya dan perlahan menciumi kekasihnya dari sudut bibitnya sampai ke pelipisnya dan ke keningnya. Setelah itu dia mendorong pelan kekasihnya ke tempat tidur, sehingga Sasuke yang berada diatas. Dia melihat ke arah figur yang dibawahnya. Dari matanya yang setengah terpejam, dia merasa dirinya semakin mengeras. Menahan erangan, dia memastikan tubuhnya berada dalam kontrolnya.

'Ini untuk Naruto...'

Naruto benar benar sosok yang sangat mempesona. Rambut pirang menyebar diatas bantal seperti sutra, mata biru langit yang tertutupi hawa nafsu, bibir merah membengkak dan seperti memohon untuk dicicipi lagi, kulit caramel yang berkilauan karena keringat.

Sasuke meraung pelan atas pemandangan itu. Naruto menikmati ciuman tadi, tonjolan di celananya membuktikan semuanya. Sasuke memerintahkan dirinya untuk lebih tenang. Itu berhasil untuk sesaat. Setelah itu dia merasa boxernya bertambah sempit dan tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya, hidungnya menyentuh hidung Naruto. Dia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, menaruh lengan kanannya dibelakang kepala Naruto, mencari posisi yang enak diantara kedua kaki tan itu.

"Naruto..." Sasuke berbisik, memajukan wajanya untuk ciuman yang lain. "Aku ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman."

Naruto menangis pelan, memeluk leher Sasuke, dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak kekasihnya.

"Sasuke...please..." suaranya dipenuhi oleh hasrat yang mendalam, "Lagi...lagi...tolong"

Sasuke tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk memberika napa yang kekasihnya inginkan. Setelah mencium bibirnya yang menggoda itu, dia membuat jejak dengan ciuman basah dari leher sampai tulang belikatnya. Dia merasa tangan di lehernya merenggang, memberikannya ruang lebih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan itu. Doa menggigit titik-titik sensitive Naruto untuk meninggalkan kissmarks.

Tangannya turun kearah dada Naruto, menggerayanginya dan menciuminya. Jemarinya mulai memelintir tonjolan di dadanya itu, membuat Naruto tersentak kebelakang, menikmati sentuhan Sasuke. Sasuke belum selesai, dia mulai menjilat jilat tonjolan itu dan menggigitinya. Naruto mengerang keras, membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Dia mulai menghisap hisapnya, menikmati musik indah yang dilantunkan kekasihnya. Naruto merasa tubuhnya memanas, bagian bawah tubuhnya mengeras. Tanpa sadar dia membuka kakinya lebih lebar, merasakan kekasihnya menaiki kaki kanannya, menahannya diantara kedua kakinya. Dia mendesah saat Sasuke menggeser kakinya ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sasuke bergumam pelan sebelum dia melepaskan mulutnya dari puting susu Naruto, untuk berpindah ke sebelahnya. Memberi perlakuan yang sama. Rasanya sangat enak, benar benar nikmat.

'Aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa ini akan terasa sangat...oh...nikmat...uhmm'

Naruto menghembuskan nafas dan menutup matanya dengan rapat saat merasakan gigitan di kedua tonjolan di dadanya itu, mengirinkan getaran langsung ke kejantanannya. Jarinya masih bertaut dengan rambut hitam kekasihnya. Sang remaja pirang merasa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di surga. Oh dia sangat siap untuk apa yang akan datang.

Sasuke menyeringai saat dia menyadari respon sang kekasih. Meninggalkan puting susu kekasihnya basah dan berkilauan karena saliva, dia mulai menjilat perut tan Naruto dengan bibir dan lidahnya, merasakan dan menciumi otot ototnya. Sang rambut pirang memang sangat dainugerahi fisik yang sangat menarik.

'Sangat cantik...sangat...milikku.'

Lalu dia turun ke pusarnya, dimana dia menemukan jejak bulu bulu halus dibawahnya. Dia mengikuti jejak itu dengan lidahnya sampai ke batas boxernya. Dia kembali duduk dan meluncurkan kedua tangannya ke dada Naruto. Dia tersenyum padanya sambil mengirimkan sentuhan sentuhan kecil. Membuat si rambut pirang gemetar akan sentuhannya. Menurunkan satu tangan dari dadanya, pelan pelan menuju ke bagian bawah yang masih tertutupi pakaian. Dia menyentuhkan tangannya ke arah tonjolan di boxer sang pirang, dengan gentle memijit dan meremasnya. Senyumnya berubah menjadi seringai saat sang rambut pirang memajukan tubuhnya ke tangannya, mengerang pelan dan membuka kakinya lebih lebar. Sasuke memainkan tangannya ke bagian dalam paha Naruto, merasakan kulit yang lembut itu dibawah sentuhannya.

"Aku rasa ini saatnya kau..." dia menaruh tangannya di boxer Naruto, " Untuk melepaskan ini..."

Naruto menggigil saat merasakan hembusan angin di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan dia tadi membantu Sasuke untuk melepaskan boxernya dengan menaikkan pinggangnya dan kembali tiduran di atas kasur. Sasuke melempar boxer itu ke lantai.

"Penantianku akhirnya mendapatkan hasil yang setimpal..." Sasuke berbisik pelan, menurunkan wajahnya untuk mencium kening Naruto.

Dia menurunkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto yang ramping, memijat kecil sebelum menuju ke perutnya. Dia menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium sekeliling pusarnya. Sang rambut gelap menikmati waktunya, membuat kekasihnya mendesah dengan sentuhan sentuhan kecil pada titik sensitive nya. Ssuke memperhatikan dengan kebanggaan di hatinya saat melihat rona merah di muka sang kitsune menjadi lebuh gelap. Dada Naruto naik turun, nafasnya terengah-engah. Sasuke nenatap mata kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta, lalu membenamkan tubuhnya diantara paha paha yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Desahan Naruto bertambah kencang saat dia merasakan hisapan basah di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, merasakan ronde pertama dari sensasi yang merasuki tubuhnya. Sasuke bangga akan dirinya saat dia membuat dirinya sendiri merasa nyaman di atas tempat tidur. Naruto tidak pernah merasa kejantanannya setegang ini, keras sekali sampai rasanya sakit.

Sasuke merasa kurang nyaman akan masalahnya sendiri tetapi dia menahannya dan berkonsentrasi akan desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya. Itu berlangsung cukup lama, Naruto melempar kepalanya ke arah belakang, memajukan tubuhnya dengan keras, matanya terpejam, dan mulutnya bergumam tidak jelas. Naruto merasa ingin menangis saat dia merasakan kehangatan, basah, dan rasa panas menjalari tubuhnya. Dia mengerang keras, getaran akan sensasinya memaksa dirinya untuk keluar.

"Te...Sasuke!'

Teriakan kekasihnya menandakan dia akan segera klimaks. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan kejantanan Naruto dari mulutnya, membuat sang kitsune meraung putus asa. Dia menghiraukan keluhan keluhan itu dan menyeringai ketika Naruto hendak bergerak mencapai dirinya. Tetapi dengan tidak terduga, Sasuke kembali mengulum kejantanan kekasihnya itu. Menghisap keras dan cepat. Badan naruto bergerak tidak terkontrol, mengeluarkan suara erangan dan desahan secara terus menerus. Dan dengan desahaan terakhir, dia mencapai klimaksnya.

Nafas Naruto terngah engah, ini benar benar pengalaman baru baginya. Dia memandangi wajah kekasihnya, cairannya masih tersisa di sekitar muka Sasuke. Dia merengkuh wajah kekasihnya, mencium bibirnya, lidahnya melesak masuk kedalam mulutnya, mencicipi rasa cairannya sendiri. Sasuke melepas ciuman itu, mata onyxnya menatap lekat mata biru safir di depannya.

"Naruto, kau siap?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Memastikan Naruto nyaman dan tenang.

Naruto diam sebentar lalu perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya memandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku siap"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto, menciumi pundaknya, menggigit kecil kecil. Lalu dengan lidahnya dia menyusuri punggung Naruto. Tangannya meremas pantatnya. Membuat Naruto mendesah. Lidahnya berganti menari nari di pintu masuk lubang Naruto yang sempit, memasukkannya ke lubangnya, membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman.

Sasuke segera mengeluarkan lidahnya dari lubang Naruto, menelus elu punggungnya untuk menenangkan bocah pirang itu. Setelah Naruto tenang, Sasuke memulai aksi pelicinan lubang Naruto lagi, kali ini jari jarinya ikut berpartisipasi. Sasuke memasukkan 1 jari ke liang sang rubah. Naruto mulai mendesah, menyesuaikan diri dengan jari Sasuke didalam tubuhnya. Sasuke memasukkan satu per satu jarinya sampai jari yang ketiga. Naruto berteriak kesakitan, dia sudah menangis tanpa suara. Sasuke menyadari hal itu, dia segera mengeluarkan jari jarinya dari lubang Naruto.

Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto, mendekapnya erat. Tangannya mengusap air mata Naruto. Mencium keningnya.

"Ssh...tak apa Naruto, aku akan lebih hati hati, maafkan aku."

Naruto mengangguk, sekarang Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto ke atas pundaknya, memasuki dua buah jarinya, menggerakannya zig zag. Naruto meringis kesakitan, tetapi segera terbiasa. Oleh karena itu Sasuke mulai memasukkan jari yang ketiga, melebarkan sembari mencari cari prostat Naruto. Dia ingin kekasihnya dalam keadaan sesiap mungkin, oleh karena itu dia mulai memasukkan jari keempatnya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menahan raungan kesakitan yang sedari tadi ingin keluar. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan Sasuke.

Jari jari Sasuke bergerak maju mundur, makin lama makin dalam. Tiba tiba Naruto tersentak, merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat Sasuke menyentuh titik itu. Sasuke mengulanginya kegiatannya lagi, membuat Naruto merasa dirinya sedang terbang melayang di angkasa.

Sasuke tersenyum, menarik jari jarinya keluar dari lubang Naruto. Sasuke membuka boxernya, mengekspos kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna. Mata Naruto membelalak. Badannya mulai bergetar, ketakutan itu kembali lagi. Sasuke menyadarinya, dia mulai menenangkan Naruto. Tangannya memainkan kejantanan Naruto yang terlupakan. Hasrat dan nafsu kembali memenuhi diri Naruto, dia mendesah desah, membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Sasuke memposisikan kejantanyannya di depan liang Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mengizinkan. Dengan perlahan tetapi pasti Sasuke membimbing dirinya memasuki lubang Naruto yang sudah basah akan saliva Sasuke.

Setelah tertanam sepenuhnya, dia mulai mengingat ingat letak prostat Naruto, kejantanannya bergerak maju mundur, dan akhirnya menemukan prostat Naruto. Sekali lagi Naruto merasakan sensasi luar biasa menyelimuti dirinya. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan mas. Erangan dan desahan keluar dari mulut Naruto, mnggema di dinding kamar mereka. Sasuke memainkan kejantanan Naruto, memijat mijat dan mengelusnya. Memainkan kepala kejantanannya sehingga mengeluarkan cairan.

Sasuke bangga pada dirinya, dia melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka itu. Setelah beberapa tusukan, akhirnya Naruto klimaks. Meneriakkan nama Sasuke begitu keras, penuh hasrat dan kepuasan. Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto. Dan ikut merebahkan diri di samping Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, melirik kearah kejantanan Sasuke yang masih mengeras. Dia memegangnya, menurunkan lidahnya untuk menjilatnya. Sasuke tersentak akan perlakuan kekasihnya, dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan berbuat seperti itu, memanjakan dirinya.

Sasuke mengulum kejantanan Naruto, memainkan bola-bolanya, menghisap sekuat tenaga. Sasuke yang sudah diambang batasnya akhirnya mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat dari dalam tubuhnya. Cairannya mengalir dan memasuki mulut Naruto. Dia mengira Naruto akan jijik dan memuntahkannya. Tetapi dugaannya salah, Naruto segera mengirim cairannya turun ke kerongkongannya, menghisap sampai tak ada yang tersisa. Badannya terjatuh diatas Sasuke yang masih kelelahan akan klimaksnya. Sasuke mengelus kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, terima kasih karena berhasil membantuku untuk melupakan traumaku, untuk mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hati, dan rela menunggu begitu lama melawan hawa nafsumu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-teme. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, dia mengelus terus rambut Naruto, sehingga membuat sang rubah jatuh tertidur diatas tubuhnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, _now until forever_..."

**A/N**: Maaf kalo gaje, banyak typo atau kata kata yang tidak jelas. Kalau bingung silahkan katakan di review, nanti pasti saya balas kok hehehe. Tolong kasih saya saran atau kritik yang membangun, supaya saya bisa menuis dengan lebih baik lagi. Don't forget to review or flame! Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
